magic_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate
"My name’s Nate! My favorite things to do… Well, not the most exciting things, but I like playing games and searching for fun all-over. I don’t have the most fit physique, but I’m pretty smart if I had to say so myself.” - Nate explaining himself to Syvion in Chapter 1 All About Nate Nate is presumed to be 15-years-old. He has dirty blonde hair, half blonde and half brown, along with a compound of hazel and sky blue eyes. He is shown to have worn leisurewear consisting of a smooth fading grey tank top and black shorts. Later on, his new apparel is not exactly revealed. Nate's best friends are Cole and Jack, both known from his days as a child, and he would soon meet Max and befriend him as well. Nate was mentored under the likes of Syvion at the beginning of the story and grew more powerful as the story progressed. Nate has an unlikely heroic personality and is generally optimistic. Element (Magic) Elements, also known as Magics, are the bases of Wizards throughout the verse. Magics can be obtained by training and focusing on the user's inner "spirit", or by having it manually unleashed by a being such as Syvion who specializes in unleashing beings' Magic. Magics, upon being unleashed, make the user drastically more powerful and allow the manipulator to manipulate forces such as Fire, Ice, Water, Nature, Earth, Lightning, Light, Darkness, and Wind. There are "Special Magics" such as Energy, Time, and Space; however, Special Magics are only found in Wizards usually every few million years. Said people with Special Magics are generally regarded as "Chosen Ones". See the "Information on Magic" page for more information. Nate's Magic: *Energy - Nate is known for having the Magic known as "Energy", a Special Magic that only appears in a certain Wizard every few million years. Nate is regarded as the only other known user to have it next to The Energy Warrior, a being that existed millions of years before Nate. Energy allows the user to manipulate energy in its purest form. Nate's Energy has a strange property that was implied to be special: the property to heal the user and others; although, Nate's healing is shown to be dangerous as the more he heals a large crack will form in his heart. Through desperation and anger, Nate's body will automatically shift into what is known as an "Energy Burst", which greatly amplifies Nate's power and allows him to take advantage in a fight. Nate later unleashes the Upgraded version of Energy known as "Pure Energy". Nate can also change the color of his Energy, something that no other Magic can do. Notable Skills *Vigor Cannon - A powerful variation of Energy Cannon used by Nate. It is one of his ultimate moves. It deals immense damage upon impact. The attack glows bright red and causes an explosion at a short time proceeding impact. *Azure Eradication - Possibly Nate’s ultimate attack in which he shifts his Energy into a sky blue color and prepares one massive attack. He forms the focused Energy into a swirling mass of azure Energy in his palm. Nate then fires a ginormous cannon of Energy at the opponent, dealing immense to devastating damage. It almost completely drains Nate of his power after the attack, though. *Supercharged Zeal - A state only achieved by Nate in which the latter’s true sealed Energy is released, causing his body to become covered in strange neon white markings, along with his eyes turning purely white. The state GREATLY amplifies his power and seemingly allows him to have full control over the Magic of Energy. However, he cannot just activate the state by pure will alone, and it can generally only be activated in times of extreme desperation and extreme rage. It seems to be an amplified version of the Energy Burst. *Energy Reflection - Nate’s ultimate technique in which he forms a strange shield made purely of Energy and then holds it up. The Energy shield can seemingly deflect any attack, and is unique to Nate. Regularly, the shield is magenta, although it can be altered. Equipment *Rainbow Necklace - Given to Nate by Syvion, the "Rainbow Necklace" is a necklace crafted and worn by The Energy Warrior millions of years before Nate's time. The necklace helps to conceal the "dangers" of Energy (which were relatively not present in Nate). The necklace conceals a stone - presumably quartz - that is infused with extremely powerful Pure Energy, and once the stone is touched by someone without Energy, they will be sent flying and dealt immense damage from a burst of rainbow Energy.